inquisitorfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Legende von Thor
Die Legende von Thor fand in der Test Phase von Inquisitor 2 statt und findet 5 Jahre nach dem zweiten Krieg auf Attika statt. Akt 1: Das Gladiatorum (01. Mai 2012) Von seinen Träumen (und dem Schicksal) geführt reist Chuculain zu der Welt Roma (Feral World ). Dort entdeckt er in einer Arena ein Ebenbild des mächtigen Ogrins Thor . Der auferstandene Thor wurde (mal wieder) an eine Gladiatorenschule verkauft und musste seinem Lanister beweisen, aus welchem Holz er geschnitzt ist und trat gleich gegen zwei Champions anderer Häuser in einem 1 vs 2 Kampf an. Seine Gegner waren der Gladiator Crixus mit einem Bihander und der Auserwählte Chaos-Ogrin Gilgamesh mit dual Äxten. Im Kampf selbst zeigt Thor seine wahre Stärke und zerreißt Crixus in der ersten Kampfrunde ohne auf wirkliche Gegenwehr zu stoßen. Gilgamesh hat die Zeit gut genutzt und die Kampfkraft von Thor analysiert und eine passende Strategie entwickelt, um die Legende zum Fall zu bringen. Anstatt ihn direkt zu chargen, behagt er Thor mit Wurfspeeren: Den erste Speer konnte Thor aus der Luft schlagen; der zweite traf ihn in die Brust und zerreißte sein Fleisch. Gilgamesh setzte sofort nach, verfiel in unheilige Raserei und stürmte durch Flammen auf den verwundeten Thor zu. Aber Thor gab sich so leicht nicht geschlage, zog mit einem Schrei den Speer aus seiner Brust und schleuderte ihn Gilgamesh ans Bein, der seinen Angriff soweit verlangsamte, dass Thor seinerseits einen Gegencharge durchführen konnte. Im Nahkampf prallten zwei Titanen aufeinander; Thor mit schmetternden Hammerschläger und Gilgamesh mit alles zerhackender Geschwindigkeit. Innerhalb einer Runde verletzten sich beide Kontrahenten soweit, dass beide bewusstlos zu Boden gingen. Nur durch Chuculains rechtzeitigen Eingreifen konnte Thor vor einem (erneuten) Tod bewahrt werden. Der Preis dafür war aber hoch: Chuculain verpflichtete sich nunmehr drei Kämpfe für den Ludus von Batiatus zu bestreiten. Chuculain versorgt den schwer verwundeten Thor, der in der Krankenstation direkt neben den verletzten Gilgamesh lag. Sie beschimpfen sich farbenfroh und geloben die Angelegenheit noch mit Gewalt zu klären. 1 XP Akt 2: Der Berserker Gilgamesh (08. Mai 2012) Zwei Monate später sind sowohl Thor als auch Gilgamesh wieder auf den Beinen und müssen sich in einem internen Kampf abermals beweisen. Es soll aber kein Duell sein sondern ein 3 v 2. Chuculain und Thor gegen Gilgamesh und zwei seiner Anhänger. Die Gladiatoren bilden einen Kreis und feuern Gilgamesh an. Chuculain startet den Kampf mit übernatürlichen Reflexen, springt vorwärts und verpasst einen der Schergen einen knochenbrechenden Schlag gegen den Kopf, der diesen mit aufgerissenen Schädel zu Boden fetzt. Gleich darauf trabt Thor ohne Hast auf Gilgamesh zu, anscheinend darauf bedacht diesem die Initiative zu überlassen. Gilgamesh nutzt diese Gelegenheit sofort und greift übermütig Thor an, ohne sich in seine bekannte Raserei fallen zu lassen. Auf diesen Augenblick hat Thor gewartet und unterbricht den Charge von Gilgamesh und verpasst ihn einen mächtigen Hieb, der Gilgamesh direkt bewusstlos auf die Bretter schickt. Die Masse ist geschockt. Der letzte übrig gebliebene Scherge greift darauf Chuculain todesmutig an, aber schafft es nicht diesen zu treffen. Chuculain will sich gleich revanchieren und führt einen gezielten Treffer durch... und verfehlt! Thor steht ohne Gegner dar und beschließt sich auch noch den zweiten Schergen zu holen. Er schleudert seine Waffe und bricht dem Schergen seine komplette rechte Rippenseite und beendet damit den Kampf zu seinen Gunsten. Von dieser Demonstration beeindruckt lässt Batiatus, der Besitzer des Ludus Chuculain und Thor im kommenden Kampf eine historische Schlacht in der Arena nachspielen: Chuculain und Thor gegen 80 als Soldaten verkleidete Sklaven. Trotz den Protesten von Thor erkennt Batiatus Thor nicht als die legende Thor an und lässt ihn als Ork verkleidet kämpfen. Die Schlacht ist kurz und brutal. Thor wirbelt durch die Massen an sklaven durch und hinterlässt nichts als einen Blutnebel. Chuculain flankiert die Masse und treibt sie, nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, in Thor's Arme. Durch den schnellen Sieg des Duos überzeugt, soll der näcshte Kampf gegen eine Arena Legende stattfinden in einem 1 vs 2. Chuculain und Thor gegen den Riesen "der Schatten, der dem Tod vorausgeht". Zwei Tage vor diesem Kampf bietet ein Sklave dem Duo Kampfdrogen für den kommenden Kampf an, wenn sie für ihn Gilgamesh entledigen, der den Sklaven regelmäßig vergewaltigt. Chuculain willigt ein, da Gilgamesh im sowieso ein Dorn im Auge ist und er ihn auf seinen Platz im Leben verweisen möchte. Am nächsten Tag provoziert Chuculain Gilgamesh während dem Training bis aufs Blut bis dieser ihn zu einem inoffiziellen Duell herausfordert. Chuculain hat die Stärken und Schwächen von Gilgamesh zuvor genaustens analysiert und eine entsprechende Taktik entwickelt. Gilgamesh lässt sich sofort in Raserei verfallen und stellt sich. Chuculain beginnt den Kampf mit einer mörderischen FInte mit einem gezielten Treffer, um Gilgamesh "ausversehen zu töten"... er fintet... Gilgamesh durchschaut den Trick und wartet auf den Angriff von Chuculain, der Gilgamesh auch noch verfehlt. Einen solchen Fehler verzeiht ein Diener der Dunklen Götter nicht und Gilgamesh hackt Chuculain in ein Stück blutiges Fleisch. Gerade als Gilgamesh den am Boden liegenden Chuculain den Todesstoß versetzen will, bricht Thor ins Kampfgeschehen ein und verpasst Gilgamesh hinterrücks einen Schlag gegen den kopf. Dieser steckt den Treffer aber besser ein als erwartet und dreht sich nun blutüberströmt Thor zu. Thor versucht Gilgamesh zu besänftigen und ihm klar zu machen, dass der Kampf beendet ist... zu aller Überraschung beruhigt sich Gilgamesh tatsächlich... allerdings kann es Thor nicht lassen und beschimpft Gilgamesh als Eunuchen, was diesen wieder in Raserei schickt. Der unbewaffnete Thor sieht seine einzige Chance darin Gilgamesh niederzuringen und stürtzt sich auf seinen Feind. Gilgamesh schüttelt Thor allerdings ab und schickt Thor mit 6 Hieben bewusstlos zu Boden. Ruhm und Ehre entrinnt den Charakteren... 1 XP Akt 3: Die Pits (15. Mai 2012) Von der Katastrophe kurz vor dem Kampf gegen den Schatten des Todes tobend verkauft Batiatus das Duo an den Dark Eldar Piraten Dracon Firkilleama . Schwerverwundet können sich weder Thor noch Chuculain gegen diesen Handel wehren. Sie schwören allerdings eines Tages auf Roma zurückzukehren und fürchterliche Rache an Gilgamesh zu nehmen für die Demütigung. Das Duo findet sich schwerverwundet in dem Sklaven-Graben eines Dark Eldar-Xenos Piratenschiffs mit hunderten anderen Sklaven wieder. Sie sollen nun mit 50 anderen sklaven zum Vorspiel eines Hauptkampfes verheizt werden, um die Massen zu amüsieren. Nur mit billigen Messern ausgerüstet soll sich die Masse 5 Hexenköniginnen entgegen stellen. Kurz vor dem Kampf (oder besser gesagt der Hinrichtung) versucht der verwundete Thor die Gefangenen zu einer Kampftruppe zu schmieden, aber diese kacken sich lieber in die Hose und wimmeln um ihr erbärmliches Leben. Der Kampf ist schnell und blutig und schnell ist klar, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis die feigen Hexenkriegerinnen die Meute zerfleischt hat. Thor erkennt in seiner strategischen Weisheit, dass sie die Dynamik des Kampfes verändern müssen, um eine Überlebenschance zu haben. Sowohl er und als auch Chuculain waren von ihrer Niederlage auf Roma verwundet. Daher offenbart Thor, dass sich unter den Gefangenen ein Eldar befindet, eine Kostbarkeit für die dunklen Gelüster der Dark Eldar. Die Veranstalter reagieren sofort darauf und versprechen jeden sklaven das Leben zu schenken, der den schwer verwundeten Chuculain vergewaltigt. Chuculain, der sich zuvor in der Masser der übrig gebliebenen Sklaven versteckt hatte, will sich das nicht gefallen lassen und geht kein Risiko ein und schlachtet seine ehmaligen Verbündeten ab. Auch Thor beteiligt sich an der Zerstörungsorgie, um den Rücken seines Freundes zu decken (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) und (wahrscheinlich) um seiner Zerstörungswut zu befriedigen. Die Hexenköniginnen Larthex kündigen an, dass sie Chuculain heute noch nicht töten wollen, sie wollen ihn betteln und leiden sehen und versprach, ihn nach seiner Niederlage zu einer Frau umoperieren lassen zu wollen, um seine Demütigung zu vollenden. Thor hingegen sei für sie wertlos und solle dem Training und der Belustigung der Hagashins dienen. Die 5 Hexenkrieger umzingeln nun Thor, um den Kampf endgültig zu beenden. Chuculain springt einen der Krieger mit einem mörderischen Angriff an, den dieser aber mit übernatürlichen Geschick ausweicht und sofort mit Charm kontert. Aber Chuculain ist der Erbe eines mächtigen Kriegers und wehrt selbt in seinem verletzten Zustand den Angriff ab. Nun haben die Hagashins aber Blut geleckt und schließen ihren Kreis um den verwundeten, nackten Ogrin. Gerade als die Hexen Thor zerfleischen wollen... wird der Kampf abgebrochen. Die Blut-Uhr ist abgelaufen (quasi eine frisch aufgeschlitze Kehle hat aufgehört zu bluten). Thor darf einen weiteren Tag leben. Das Glück der Protagonisten ist aber kurz bemessen. Der Dracon Firkilleama ist durch das Schauspiel der beiden neugierig geworden und möchte ihre Fähigkeiten erneut testen. Nur mit wenigen Tagen Regenerationszeit und erbärmlicher Ernäherung werden müssen beide im Team gegen den Kreischenden Schrecken antreten, einem mächtigen Hybriden aus riesiger Raubkatze und Gottesanbeterin. Die Hexenkönigin Larthex möchte jedoch einen frühen Tod von Chuculain verhindern und bietet ihm ohne Wissen ihres Dracons kurz vor dem Kampf einen Krampfkraft erhöhenden Neuronen-Parasiten an, den Chuculain annimmt. Ohne zu wissen, was dieser Parasit bewirkt bzw. schädigt, pflanzt er den Parasit Thor ein. Allerdings unterschätzen die Protagonisten die Fähigkeiten des Schreckens. Vollkommen unvorbereitet fielen sie dem psionischen Lähmungsschrei des Schreckens zum Opfer. Nur Dank des Neuronen-Parasitens konnte Thor sich wenige Sekunden länger auf den Beinen halten, um genug Eindruck zu schinden, damit beide vor ihrem endgültigen Tod gerettet werden (Beide XP -25). Nach dieser gravierenden Niederlage bereitet sich Unmut zwischen Chuculain und Thor aus. Chuculain beklagt seine miserable Lage und versucht sich so gut es geht von seinen schweren Wunden zu erholen. Thor vermisst die unbeschwerte Zeit auf Roma und kann inzwischen nicht mehr nachvollziehen, wieso sie sich mit Gilgamesh so in die Haare bekommen haben. Allerdings nimmt sich Thor ihre aktuelle Lage weniger zu Herzen und treibt Schabernack mit ihren Mitgefangenen, so dass Chuculain sich nicht effektiv ausruhen kann. Von dem Leichtsinn Thor's erzürnt, kommt es zwischen Chuculain und Thor fast zum Schlagabtausch. Das Duo steckt gelinde gesagt in der Scheisse. Sie müssen Zeit schinden, damit ihre Wunden heilen können... 2 XP Akt 4: Der Aufstieg des Thor (22. Mai 2012) Während Chuculain weiterhin kampfunfähig bleibt, beschließt der Dracon, dass Thor zur Belustigung der Massen abgschlachtet werden sollte. Zu der Überraschung aller bezwingt Thor allerdings die besser bewaffneten und sich in Überzahl befindlichen Horde an anderen Gefangenen verschiedener Rassen und gewinnt das Interesse des Publikums. Bereits jetzt scheinen die Massen mehr an Thor interessiert zu sein als an dem noch anstehenden Duell zwischen Chuculain und Larthex. Thor bestreitet in den kommenden Wochen weitere Kämpfe und tritt jedes Mal als Sieger hervor. Unter anderem bezwingt er einen rüstungslosen Skorpionenkrieger von Alaitoc in einem atemberaubenden Duell auf Steinsäulen. Der namenlose Eldar kämpfte trotz seiner eigenen Verwundungen mit viel Geschick und Entschlossenheit. Dabei stürzten beide Kontrahenten mehrfach beinahe in die Tiefe. Es war Thor's Ausdauer und Verbissenheit, der ihm den Sieg bescherte. Als der Skorpionenkrieger gebrochen von Thor in die Tiefe geschleudert wurde, glaubt Thor Erleichterung in den Augen seines Feindes zu erblicken. Inzwischen hatte Thor sich Privilegien durch seine Siege gesichert und entschied sich für ein Schild. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen und zum Vergnügen der Haemoculi, wurde ihm zwei lebende menschliche Oberkörper (mit Köpfen) an seinen linken Unterarm implantiert, die ihm nun als Schutzschild dienen sollen, während sie vor Qualen und Entsetzen ununterbrochen schrien. Thor nutze seine Vorteile dennoch gut und bezwang in seinem nächsten großen Kampf das amphibische Naga-Wesen, obwohl die Arena Kniehoch mit Wasser geflutet war und die Naga dadurch einen erheblichen Vorteil hatte. Dabei wurden die menschlichen Schilde Thors von der Hellebarde der Naga zerfetzt, bevor er sie strangulieren konnte. Die Zuschauer kreuschten vor Entzücken und riefen Thors Namen. Nach dem Kampf verlangte Thor, dass die besiegte Naga nunmehr ihm als Schild dienen sollte. Unter den Zuschauen war er von nun an als "Der, der seine Feinde zu Schilden macht" bekannt. Thor der "Schildemacher" erreichte eine so große Bekanntheit, dass inzwischen auch Xenos von Außerhalb einflogen, um seine Kämpfe zu besuchen. Daher war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Thor von den restlichen Sklaven (und damit auch von Chuculain) getrennt wurde und nun seine eigene Zelle und besseres Essen bekam. Außerdem bekam er bessere Rüstungsteile, um seinen Tod durch einen Glückstreffer auszuschließen. Sein nächster Kampf fand gegen die Hydra statt. Unerwartet war die Hydra drei seperate elementare Wesen, die Thor aus allen Richtungen im Nahkampf und Fernkampf behagten. Thor reagierte Selbstbewusst und zerschmetterte sofort eine der Wesen, nur um festzustellen, dass sie sich direkt danach als zwei neue Wesen erhob. Thor versuchte erfolglos verschiedene Tricks, um seine Feinde zu bezwingen. Währenddessen wurde er immer wieder verwundet und sein Blut färbte die Arena. Ihm ging die Zeit und die Kraft aus und es schien, als hätte der mächtige Thor nun seinen Meister gefunden. In seiner Verzweiflung entschied sich Thor den bis jetzt ungefährlichsten Elementar anzugreifen. Um diesen zu erreichen nahm er horrende Verletzungen in seinem Schildarm (Naga-Schild) in Kauf und erschlug den Elemantar mit einem mächtigen Angriff. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die schwächste Version des Elementars seine wahre Form ist, aus der alle anderen gesprungen sind. Damit gewann Thor auch diesen Kampf und sicherte sich seine Position in der Halle der Gladiatoren. Es geht das Gerücht rum, dass der legendäre Thor wieder gekehrt sei. Diese Aussage ist für Thor zwar verwirrend, aber er nimmt es einfach hin. Später erfährt Thor, dass vor Jahrzehnten bereits ein einäugiger Ogrin namens "Thor" sich in der Arena einen Ruf geschaffen hatte. Aufgrund dieser unglaublichen Erfolge handelt Thor mit Hilfe von Chuculain einen großen Kampf heraus: Thor und Chuculain gegen die Hexenkönigin Larthex und der Schreckenskreischer. Dabei soll Thor einen guten Kriegshammer bekommen und Chuculain vollständig geheilt werden. Auf der einen Seite reitet Lathex mit einer Splinterpistol und einem Peinigerin Klingenspeerform. Auf der anderen Seite steht der schwer gepanzerte Thor mit einem Kriegshammer und Chuculain vollkommen unbewaffnet. Bei Kampfbeginn führen die Protagonisten einen Zangenangriff durch: Chuculain zeigt nun endlich sein können und überbrückt die Distanz zum Feind innerhalb eines Herzschlages. Doch die Hexenkönigin reagiert ihrerseits mit übernatürlicher Schnelligkeit und verfehlt mit einem Schuss aus ihrer dunklen Waffe den Ogrin nur um Haaresbreite. Chuculain, der aus seinem letzten Kampf um die Gefährlichkeit des Kreischers weiß, griff diesen zuerst ein und drängt ihn tödlichen Nahkampfkombinationen in die Defensive, so dass er seinen psionischen Schrei nicht ausstoßen kann. Larthex wendet sich nun Chuculain zu und stuft ihn als die höhere Bedrohung ein. Sie führt mit ihrem Peiniger drei mörderische Angriffe gegen die Gliedmaßen von Chuculain durch. Jeden geringeren hätte sie damit bereits in der Luft zerissen. Aber Chuculain trägt das Blut von Helden in sich und begegnet den Angriffen mit der gleichen Gewandtheit. Es stehen sich zwei ebenbürtige Gegner gegenüber. Während der gesamten Zeit nähert sich Thor unaufhaltsam mit der Kraft eines Güterzugs. Chuculain und die Hexenkönigin zeigen was in ihnen stecken und tauschen blitzschnelle Angriffe aus, die für die meisten Zuschauer kaum mehr erkennbar sind. Jeder schafft es den Angriffen des anderen nur um haaresbreite abzuwehren. Jeder kleine Fehler führt sofort zum Kampfende. Beide tanzen wahrlich auf Messersschneide. Thor erreicht dann endlich das Geschehen und schmettert in den Kreischer mit all dem angestauten Zorn. Knochenplatten brechen und Blut spritzt in alle Richtungen. Der Kreischer bäumt sich vor Schmerzen auf und entfesselt seinen lähmenden Schrei. Doch diesmal sind die Gefährten darauf vorbereitet und wettern ihn zähneknirschend. Die Protagonisten scheinen langsam den Kampf zu ihren Gunsten zu wenden. Doch sie rechnen nicht mit der Hinterlist der Dark Eldar. Während Chuculain sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde für den nächsten Angriff sammelt, lässt Larthex überraschend von ihm ab und stößt den ringenden Thor ihren Giftspeer in den Oberschenkel. Die Wunde an sich hätte den mächtigen Thor nicht aufgehalten. Doch das alles zerfressende Gift des Peinigers schickt gleißenden Schmerz durch Thor's Körper und zwingt ihn vor Krämpfen schüttelnd in die Knie. Auch der Kreischer spürt Thors verderben und greift ihn erneut vehement ein, doch Thor schafft es sich verzweifelt mit seinem Schild zu verteidigen. Chuculain erkennt, dass er ohne Thor gegen zwei Kämpfer dieses Kalibers nicht siegen kann. Der Sieg und sein Leben scheinen ihm aus den Fingern zu gleiten, als er sieht, wie Thor seinen Hammer langsam aus der Hand gleitet. Die Verführung zu fliehen ist groß. Er ist noch unverwundet und wäre schnell genug, um eventuell aus dieser Hölle zu entkommen. Aber einen Freund derart in Stich zu lassen kommt für ihn nicht in Frage. Todesverachtend stürzt er sich erneut in den Kampf und holt sich die Aufmerksamkeit von Larthex wieder und schafft es in einer Demonstration legendären Könnens gleichzeitig auch den Kreischer weiter zu verwunden, so dass dieser Thor nicht fressen kann. Larthex ist gezwungen vom Kreischer abzuspringen, um mehr Mobilität zu haben und ist nun fest entschlossen den Harlequin ein für allemal ein Ende zu setzen. In den nächsten Sekunden entbrennt ein Kampf, der sich in die Retina jedes Zuschauers brannte: Larthex wirbelt in einem Klingensturm, während Chuculain mit akrobatischer Verachtung neue Standards für zukünftige Kämpfe setzt. Jeder Angriff dringt fast durch die Verteidigung, nur um sofort von einem Gegenangriff überwältigt zu werden. Währenddessen lässt der Schrecken vom halb toten Thor ab und möchte Chuculain in den Rücken fallen. Auf diese Weise will sich Thor aber auf keinen Fall demütigen lassen und sammelt all seine Willenskraft und tritt dem Untergang geweiht zwischen dem Kreischer und dem hyperschnellen Zweikampf der beiden Eldar. Chuculain schwört bis zum heutigen Tage, dass Thor gemurmelt hätte: „ Du kommst so leicht nicht an mir vorbei. Dachtest wohl mich haut euer Giftcocktail um. Sowas trink ich nach dem Essen als Verdauung, wenn ich sowas hässliches wie dich auf dem Tisch habe.“ Doch dann unterbricht eine schallende Stimme den Kampf. Der Distaur (Mime) Haraldis von den Harlequin betritt die Arena und berichtet von einer Veränderung des Schicksals. Der Orkstamm sammelt sich unter dem Banner des Mega Bosses Gottkloppa und bereitet sich auf einen Waaagh vor. Der Planet, auf den sich die Orkhorden sammeln ist allerdings instabil geworden durch verschiedene Warpresonanzen, so dass der Planet demnächst vom Warp verschluckt werden wird. Leider wird dieser Übergang nicht problemlos verlaufen, sondern Teile des Planeten werden dabei mit dem Netz der Tausend Tore kollidieren und den Orks damit Zugang zum Netz verschaffen. Die Harlequin Esdainn (Warlock) haben vorhergesehen, dass diese Orkhorde sowohl für Iyanden als auch verschiedene Dark Eldar Kabale ins Verderben stürzen wird. Da der Kataklysmus in wenigen Tagen bevor steht, gibt es nur wenig Truppen, die in Eingriffsreichweite sind. Nur die Dark Eldar Piraten und einige Trupps Ranger von Iyanden können diese Katastrophe verhindern, indem sie frühzeitig den Orkboss Gottkloppa ausschalten. Dracon Firkilleama stimmt einem Angriff reserveriert zu und befielt die Mobilmachung der Dark Eldar Streitkräfte. Dabei sollten die außerirdischen Sklaven als Ablenkungsmanöver eingesetzt werden, um den Orkboss zu isolieren. Zu diesen Sklaven zählen auch die Protagonisten. Chuculain bietet Larthex seine Hand zum Frieden und als Zeichen seines Respektes an. Diese spuckt ihn aber nur an und verspricht ihn zu entmannen, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal über den Weg laufen. Chuculain glaubt allerdings, dass Larthex nicht vollkommen verdorben ist und sie eine mächtige Verbündete abgeben wird. Er er möchte sie gerne als Mitglied des Drachens werben. Sie wäre dann eine Kämpferin der Herzgarde. Thor 4 XP / Chuculain 2 XP Akt 5: Gottkloppa (23. Juli 2012) Der Angriff der Eldar Allianz beginnt indem die Sklaven mit Schattenbarken die Orks flankieren und dann gezwungen werden die Orks vom Westen aus selbstmörderisch anzugreifen. Chuculain stürzt sich ohne zu Zögern mit einem Kampfschrei auf den Feind und eliminiert 4 Grünhäute in einem Sturm aus Klingen (Klaue) und Giftsplittern (Splinterpistol ). Thor aber zögert, von der Wildheit und Macht der Orks eingeschüchtert. Er ist es gewohnt selbst immer die größte und beeindruckenste Figur im Kampf zu sein. Die Moral der Sklaven droht zu brechen, da sie alle zu dem mächtigen Thor aufblicken. Es ist Chuculain, der den Bann bricht und den Geburtsatem des Drachen einläutet. Chuculain erinnert Thor an seine alte Glorie und daran, was er schon bezwungen hat. Daran, dass Ehre nicht im Ruf liegt, sondern in den Taten eines Wesens. Thor besinnt sich und stürzt sich endlich gefolgt von den Sklaven in die Schlacht. Durch seinen emotionalen Tumult und seinen Scham vor seiner eigenen Furcht wird jedoch der Chrono-Timer in seinem Kopf gestartet, die eine irrwitzige Zahl von 34 Kills in 7:52 Minuten verlangt. Von dieser Aufgabe getrieben verfällt Thor in eine bis dahin unbekannten Zorn. Der Himmel zieht sich über ihn zusammen, Blitz und Donner werden gerufen und eine neue unbekannte Kraft durchströmt ihn. Woher diese neue Macht kommt ist ungeklärt. Thor stürzt sich wie ein wütender Donnergott in die Orkhorde. Chuculain spürt, die Veränderung in seinem Freund und möchte die Chance nutzen, um Thors Ruf zu vergrößern und hält sich und die anderen Sklaven aus dem Geschehen zurück (nicht zuletzt, weil vollkommen unklar war, wie gefährlich die neue Macht Thors ist). Obwohl Thor mit der Gewalt eines Donnerschlags in die Orkhorde schmettert und zahlreiche Orks mit seinem Hammer pulverisiert, lassen sich die Orks kein bisschen einschüchtern, sondern stürzten sich gröhlend diesem neuen Feind entgegen. Thor wird von der schieren Masse und Zähigkeit der Orks überwältigt. Er tötet und tötet und selbst als er aus zahlreichen Wunden blutend auf die Knie sinkt (Thor XP -25). Chuculain erkennt zu spät die Gefahr und führt die Sklaven in einen heroischen Gegenangriff gegen die Orks, um den inzwischen ohnmächtigen Thor zu bergen. Inzwischen haben sich die Schattenbarken zurückgezogen und die überlebenden Sklaven ihren Schicksal überlassen. Chuculain opfert die restlichen Sklaven, um mit Thor zu fliehen und sich mit Haraldis im Norden zu treffen. Auf der Flucht geraten die Protagonisten erneut in einen Kampf mit einem Orkmob, angeführt vom Nob Bonebreaker. Chuculain versucht direkt über den Mob rüberzuspringen und somit von dem verwundeten Thor abzulenken. Nob Bonebreaker lässt sich so leicht aber nicht zum Narren halten und fängt Chuculain mit seinen mächtigen Pranken aus der Luft und will ihn direkt in Stücke reißen. Thor sieht wie sein Freund hilflos in den Händen des Nobs zappelt und stürmt ihm zur Hilfe. Thor kracht mit der Wucht eines Güterzuges in den Nob, der Chuculain nun fallen lässt. Ein titanischer Zweikampf entbrennt und alle Orks halten Inne, um den Zweikampf zu beobachten und ihren Boss anzufeuern. Da Thor seinen Hammer im letzten Kampf verloren hat, blieb ihm nichts anderes Übrig, um mit dem Nob zu ringen. Es ist wahrlich ein Zusammentreffen von Urkräften, als beide Kontrahenten gemeinsam Tonnen von Gewicht und Kraft gegeneinander schleudern. Thor scheint kräftiger zu sein der Nob, doch besitzt dieser mehr Nehmerqualität und Ausdauer. Bonebreaker unterwandert den Griff Thors und packt diesen an der Hüfte, um ihn auf einen Felsen zu zerschmettern. Aber ein beidhändiger Hieb Thors auf seine Wirbelsäule lässt ihn die Kontrolle wieder an Thor abgeben. Nun versucht Thor seinen Vorteil auszubauen, indem er auf den Rücken des Orks klettert. Allerdings packt der Ork ihn am Bein und zerrt Thor zu Boden, um dort sein Gesicht zu zerstampfen. Aber Thor rollt sich im letzten Moment zur Seite und fegt den Nob ebenfalls zu Boden und setzt ihm sofort mit Schlägen nach. Bonebreaker wehrt die Schläge Thors mit seinem Gesicht ab und verpasst diesen sogleich einen Kopfstoß, der die Zähne von beiden zersplittern lässt. Chuculain versucht Thor zur Hilfe zu eilen und den Ork aus der Ferne zu beschießen. Jedoch scheint es ein schicksalshafter Kampf zu sein, denn die höchstzuverlässige Dark Eldar Waffe versagt und leidet unter Ladehemmung. Zeitgleich versucht Bonebreaker Thors Gesicht in die naheliegende Orkaxt zu drücken, um ihm ein breiteres Lächeln zu verpassen.Thor verhindert das jedoch indem er dem Ork mehrfach das Knie in die Rippen rammt, bis etwas mit Knacken nachgibt. Inzwischen fangen beide Kontrahenten an zu ermüden und sind mit Prellungen übersäht. Bonebreaker fixiert die Gliedmaßen von Thor und versucht ihm nun das Gesicht abzubeißen. Thor stoppt den Versuch allerdings mit einem Kopfstoß auf die Nase des Orks, das ihn Blut und Zähne spucken lässt. Das gibt Thor den Vorteil auf den er gewartet hat. Zu erschöpft, um sich effektiv zu wehren, prügeln beide aufeinander ein. Nur sind Thors Schläge fester und gemeiner, indem er immer die verletzte Flanke des Orks mit donnernden Schlägen behagt. Bonebreaker tritt Thor in den Bauch und hebt ihn einen halben Meter in die Luft. Thor aber reagiert sofort und nutzt diesen neuen Schwung, um Bonebreaker mit einem beidarmigen Hammerschlag das Knie zu zertrümmern. Thor nutzt diese Gelegenheit und stemmt wankend den hilflosen Ork über den Kopf, damit alle sein Schicksal sehen können und zerbricht den Nob über seinem Knie. Sekunden der Stille folgen, als Thor die übrigen Orks anstarrt und diese ihn zurückstarren. Thor brüllt seinen Sieg hinaus und die Orks stimmen ein und brüllen seinen Namen und erkennen ihn als neuen Boss an. Mit dem Orkmob im Schlepptau treffen die Gefährten Haraldis. Der Boden öffnet sich aber zwischen ihnen, als der Planet immer Stärker in den Warp gesogen wird. Chuculain schätzt, dass er die Kluft überspringen könnte und steht nun vor einer Wahl: Thor zurücklassen und zu Haraldis gehen oder bei Thor bleiben. Er befragt seinen Schicksalswürfel: Cegorach. Von diesem Ereignis geleitet springen die Protagonisten in die blau leuchtende Kluft ("Das ist blau, blau bringt Glück! Ork Ork Ork!"). Die Protagonisten landen in einem künstlichen Raum und schlagen sich durch die leeren Gänge bis sie die Aufschrift "T.H.O.R." finden. Dort begegnen sie der autonomen Maschine "Data-Core ", der ein geheimes genetisches Projekt leitet und schon seit Jahrtausenden in einer Gravitationstasche festzustecken scheint. Der Data-Core erkennt Thor und heißt ihn zu Hause willkommen... ' ' ' ' Chuculain einigt sich mit dem Data-Core auf eine wackelige Allianz. Der Data-Core verspricht Chuculain zur Agrarwelt Cyrus Vulpa zu bringen, wenn dieser im Gegenzug den Notstromgenerator von Parasiten befreit. Thor und Chuculain beseitigen die merkwürdigen, kristallinen Parasiten mit Hilfe von Thors außergewöhnlich lautem und nervtötenden Gesang, bei dem die Orks lautstark einstimmten. Von dieser Last befreit aktiviert der Data-Core seinen Plasmaantrieb und fliegt mit der Hammer of Wisdom wie versprochen zur Agrarwelt. 3 XP + 2 XP (Ende einer Kampagne) Kampagnen XP-Gesamt (Durchschnitt): 12 XP